When It's Time
by Shiiina-Chan
Summary: Kushina se encontraba por su amigo rubio que no llegaba, él siempre era puntual. Lo que no sabía era que le tenía una sorpresa preparada. Para el reto "DULCE NAVIDAD" del foro "MinaKushi ¡Irresistiblemente Naranja!"


**Bueno… Hoy les traigo mi segundo fic de esta hermosa pareja, que es mi favorita.**

**Para el reto "DULCE NAVIDAD" del foro "MinaKushi ¡Irresistiblemente Naranja!"**

**Y dedicado a Isi-San por el review del mi fic pasado.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Besos :D**

La mañana del 24 de Diciembre en Konoha, transcurrió muy agitada entre los preparativos para esa misma noche. Todos esperaban que sean las 12 de la noche para poder brindar en familia y especialmente los niños, esperaban recibir sus regalos. Cada uno organizaba su propia fiesta o cena familiar.

Todos los shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea recibieron un comunicado especial de parte del Hokage, que les informaba que no tendrían misiones durante 15 días y les deseaba unas felices fiestas. Y ninguno pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Dos Jóvenes paseaban frente a las tiendas de ropa, una miraba embelesada los vestidos de noche, mientras que la otra miraba el suelo con aburrimiento y resignación.

—Nunca debí dejarme chantajear, te odio Miko-Chan 'tebanne —Se quejaba la pelirroja.

—Pero lo hiciste, así que deja de quejarte y entra a la tienda con nosotras —Indicó la morena agarrando a la pelirroja del brazo, obligándola a entrar a la tienda —Vé al probador que yo te llevaré algunas cosas, hasta que encuentres tu vestido perfecto —Dijo con Corazones en los ojos.

Kushina, resignada, hizo lo que su amiga le indicó. Nunca debió rebajarse a tales sobornos por parte de Mikoto. No había algo que odiara más que salir a comprar ropa ¿Por qué debía hacerlo si ella podría ir tranquilamente a la fiesta de esa noche con su ropa holgada? Parece que el único que la entendía era su mejor amigo Mina-Chan, él nunca le reprochaba nada, nunca la criticó por la forma en que se vestía, nunca comentó nada acerca de su poca feminidad. Y es por eso que era su mejor amigo, aunque desde la vez que la salvó de los ninjas de Kiri, supo que no sólo quería tener su amistad. Recordó sus ojos y su sonrisa, esos ojos que la hacían perderse, esa sonrisa que la hacía ver la luz aunque todo alrededor sea oscuridad. ¿Por qué simplemente no le confesaba sus sentimientos? Por miedo, por miedo a no ser correspondida, por miedo a arruinar su amistad.

Así se encontraba, sentada en uno de los probadores, en su más hermosa ensoñación que no advirtió la presencia de su amiga, quién al verla distraída le tiró toda la ropa que había elegido en la cara.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces Miko-Chan? 'tebanne! —Gritó la jinchuuriki a su amiga debido a que la había asustado.

—Nada, sólo te vi muy distraída y no tengo tiempo que perder —Le contestó pacientemente la Uchiha rodando los ojos.

Y así empezó su torura, Mikoto le llenó el probador de ropa, pero nada terminaba por convencerla. Después de probarse todo lo que había en la tienda encontró algo perfecto para ella. Era un vestido strapples negro, que era entallado en la parte del busto, y desde allí caía suelto. En la parte del canesú llevaba una cinta color morado tirando a violeta que combinaban con sus ojos.

Salieron de la tienda de ropa y se dirigieron a la zapatería donde compraron unas sandalias del mismo color que la cinta del vestido, sin taco. Kushina se había cansado de aclararle a Mikoto que ella no sabía caminar con tacos altos, por lo que terminó por convencerla.

El día pasó entre sobornos de Mikoto para la pelirroja y preparativos para la noche del rubio. La noche cayó, el momento más esperado llegó. Todos los shinobis de la misma generación se encontaron en la mansión Uchiha en donde celebraría navidad.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, cuando se encontraban todos juntos y la música no dejaba de sonar. Algunos Bailaban, otros simplemente se limitaban a charlar. Todo librados de sus preocupaciones diarias, menos cierta kunoichi pelirroja, que muy lejos de prestar atención a sus amigas, pensaba en cierto rubio que no aparecía por ningún lado.

Estaba realmente muy nervioso, no todos los días se le declaraba a su mejor amiga cantándole una canción. Desde atrás del escenario la podía ver cerca del mismo, charlando animadamente con su grupo de amigas. En verdad que ese vestido que traía puesto la hacía ver hermosa, aunque él siempre la veía hermosa, hasta con sus ropas holgadas, pero ese día estaba especialmente hermosa. Sin duda que si todo salía bien no iba permitir que fuera la última vez que se vistiera así. Podía verla de perfil, podía notar que ya no era una niña, podía notar que cada una de sus sonrisas eran verdaderas y por sobre todas las cosas, podía observar ese mar rojo que lo volvía loco. Su motivación fue que debía cumplir su objetivo, lograr pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que amaba, ya era hora, no podía echarse para atrás, si quería cumplir sus sueño de ser Hokage, no lo lograría huyendo.

Trataba de distraerse al charlar con sus amigas, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba su rubio preferido, él nunca llegaba tarde y ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Pero tampoco quería que todos lo notaran. De pronto todo el lugar quedó a oscuras y en silencio. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, al primer contacto, supo quién era el que la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia algún lugar. Si su ubicación a oscuras no le fallaba, estaba siendo llevada arriba del escenario.

Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, pero no le salía la voz. Ese perfume tan conocido y tan querido estaba presente, por eso aquella escena no le causó más que un pequeño desconcierto. Las luces se encendieron y se encontró arriba del escenario con su mejor amigo de la mano.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no existió nada más que ellos. Minato se sentía nervioso pero cuando la vió y sintió su mano junto a la de él, no pudo encontrar un mejor motivo. Con la mano que le quedaba vacía tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_Words get trapped in my mind,_

_Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do._

_'Cause the first day you came into my life,_

_My time ticks around you_

El recuerdo del primer día en que la vio acudió a su mente. Desde ese día supo que ella sería diferente, que era especial, que nunca sería una esas fangirls que lo perseguían por todos lados y él siquiera conocía.

_But then I need your voice_

_And the key to unlock all the love trapped in me_

Sabía que si Kushina le daba al menos un indicio de amarlo como él lo hacía, esas palabras que se guardaba saldrían, y ya nadie podría frenarlo.

_So tell me when it's time to say I love you._

No se había declarado antes porque esperaba una señal, algo proveniente de ella, que le haga saber que el tiempo de decir "Te amo" había llegado.

No podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Minato le estaba dedicando una canción, frente a todos sus amigos. Su contacto visual le hacía entender que todo lo que decía era cierto.

_All I want is you to understand,_

_That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to._

_We are all born in a world of doubt_

_But there's no doubt,_

_I figured out..._

_I love you._

Lo único que pretendía con esta canción era transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir completo sólo cuando estaba a su lado. Quería hacerle entender que la tomaba de la mano porque quería. Y aunque al principio hubo dudas, ahora ya no dudaba más, estaba seguro de que lo decía porque realmente lo sentía.

_I've been longing for_

_All the losers that were meant to take the time to say,_

_What was really on their mind, instead_

_They just hide away_

_Yet they'll never have_

_Someone like you to back them and help them on the way._

_Or tell them when it's time to say I love you._

_So tell me when it's time to say I love you._

Le rogaba a Kami-Sama que ése momento del que hablaba en la canción haya sido el indicado. Sin más preámbulos, apenas terminó de decir "I Love You", la besó tímidamente. Al principio fue apenas un roce. La reacción de la Jinchuuriki no fue inmediata, pero después de unos segundos, correspondió al gesto. El genio acercó sus cuerpos tomándola de la cintura, mientras que ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. El beso se volvió apasionado, era algo que ambos estaban esperando y necesitaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los aplausos y silbidos de sus amigos se escucharon. Fue allí cuando recordaron dónde estaban, con quiénes estaban y qué hacían. Aún así se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron.

—Te amo —Susurró al oído de la kunoichi.

—Debo decirte que te tardaste mucho, pero mejor tarde que nunca, yo también te amo —Respondió al rubio.

Se quedaron un tiempo más para después separase y besarse. No se dieron cuenta de que sobre sus cabezas colgaba una rama de muérdago, mientras que Mikoto y Hana sonreían cómplices. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de que justo en ese momento el reloj anunciaba las 12. Sin duda que esa fue la mejor navidad de todas sus vidas.

—Feliz Navidad, Mina-Chan —Le dijo la pelirroja al separarse.

—Feliz Navidad, Shina-Can, esta será la primera de muchas que pasaremos juntos —Le contestó.

Y así, abrazados, bajaron del escenario para recibir las felicitaciones de todas las personas a las que apreciaban.

**Bueno.. Opinen..**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Dejen Review :D**


End file.
